These ovens include a catalyst for combustion of the smoke evolved during the cleaning so as to remove its toxic contents, which is mainly carbon monoxide.
To prevent this catalyst from being saturated when the oven is too dirty and thus allowing inadmissable smoke and objectionable odours to spread in the atmosphere of the kitchen, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,444 to make the heating of the oven depend, during the cleaning operation, on the temperature of the gases leaving the catalyst by means of a temperature probe placed downstream from the catalyst.
The invention aims to make the heating control device for the cleaning operation more directly dependent on the temperature of the smoke catalyst.